Shake It Up: Switch It Up! - The Extended & Unedited Conclusion
by Caleb Jones
Summary: I wasn't pleased with the "It's all a dream" type of explanation to the episode so I fixed it so the body swap really happened! I also added more detail about the curse. I'd like to imagine that they cut all my extra additions out because the show ran a bit too long... So here is the 'real' conclusion! Enjoy it and please review!


In the Shake it Up episode Switch it Up, CeCe and Flynn switch bodies via a curse. It resolved when they succeed at a difficult task for each other, with Flynn as CeCe dancing for CeCe on the show, and Cece passing a Tuba playing exam for Flynn while stuck in his body. Then the episode shows Rocky dropping a stage sandbag on her brothers head in a totally out of character subplot.

I hate it when a show resorts to the "it was all a dream" way to end a fantasy based story. It makes the entire episode seem like watching it was a waste of time.

So I decided to make it work in the series universe. All it would take is a simple scene rewrite, putting Tinka into the dialogue earlier in the conclusion and expanding the nature of the curse to include a better resolution to the story. Let's just assume a few minutes were edited out for time by the producer, and add them back in!

All original material belongs to Disney Corp

Rewrite, and additional dialogue by Caleb Jones

Shake It Up - Switch It Up

The Unedited, Extended Conclusion:

One Final Kick to the Curse…

CeCe and Flynn have just regained their own bodies. Seeing them smile and embrace each other, Tinka walks over and congratulates them.

Tinka: "Good. I see you two have switched back."

CeCe: "That's right, Tinka. I'm ME again!" CeCe hugged herself with glee.

Flynn: "It's finally over! It's so good to be a boy again. You girls are too high maintenance… and your clothes are way too tight…"

Tinka: "I'm afraid it's not quite over yet, Flynn. Magical curses run in three stages. First the actual switch, and then second, the curse lasting for a month instead of a few days unless you can resolve it, like you just did. But Magic hates the spotlight. It prefers anonymity. There is always a final, third part of the curse that will leave you and most importantly those around you, thinking that the whole curse was just a dream, or maybe even that it never really happened. Just wait for it. Wait for…"

They didn't have to wait any longer.

The odd final aspect of the curse had originally spilled over to Rocky, making her plot to hurt her brother as a distraction from the true curse and its effects on her best friend. In fact, the magic had created that those very thoughts and desires in Rocky's mind right from the start of the body swap curse for the sole purpose of keeping their friends and family distracted while the two siblings bodies and minds were exchanged. The curse had already sidetracked everyone from the body swap magic by making Rocky go against her nature and drop a sandbag on her brother.

But the curse, despite it's name, was not an evil force. While encouraging violence from Rocky against her nature, once Ty was in actual danger, the curse also influenced the usually slow thinking CeCe to act swiftly and shove everyone away from the heavy bag as it was time for the curse to end. With no more need for a distraction, it was a simple matter for the curse to blur all the teen minds just enough to forget Rocky's odd obsession with getting back at her brother Ty as if her violent actions had never even happened.

Otherwise the curse didn't have to make any major changes. Only the three present when the curse activated recalled the true events of the past few days. Flynn was too smart to admit to anyone he had been a girl for a few days, and was just happy to be himself again. So he kept quiet and tried to forget about wearing sister CeCe's "weird underwear" and high heels which he had worn for the past few days while trapped in her body. He would have a new respect for women in the future after having been one for a few days!

And Tinka knew better than to let anyone else know she knew anything about magic, so she too kept quiet. She certainly didn't want to find out what the curse would do to her if she had exposed magic to the world. She might wind up in the body of a rat! Or worse, the body of her own brother Gunther!

CeCe, having taken a bump to the head thanks to the curse, was the only one who had talked about it to the others. Her friends naturally concluded it was the usual cacophony of confusion CeCe usually talked about, and ignored her story of body swapping as nonsense, assuming it meant she was all right after bumping her head and simply as confused as always. With her friends denying everything that happened in the past few days thanks to the curse altering their memories, CeCe eventually realized it was easier to go along with whatever her friends said happened during the past few days.

She was used to being ignored when she knew she was right, so CeCe stopped asking her friends if she was still a boy. She made a case for the bump to the head making her smarter! After the all had a good laugh, CeCe reassured them and herself that she was as good as ever, despite the bump on her head. And she was actually telling the truth! CeCe had her own body back again, so she really was all right now!

Epilogue

A while later and back at home in her apartment, CeCe answered the doorbell and saw the cute little girl she had flirted with while she was Flynn. She apologized for making the little girl like her as Flynn. The confused girl, wondering why this odd teenage girl was calling herself her 'boyfriend,' left fast before the odd older girl got any crazier. She could see Flynn tomorrow in school anyway… But if he had a crazy sister, and this weird girl certainly did remind her of Flynn, maybe she should think twice about asking him to play in the park with her tomorrow…

The (Real) End


End file.
